Training Chichuri
by obsessive-fanfic-reader
Summary: Despite what happened to his last pets, Sasuke buys a rare, priceless saber tooth cat. The saber not only has a human form but is also a girl! She is untrained and vicious. Did Sasuke choose wrong? SasukexOC KakaxIru NaruxGaa eventual  SasuxNaru parental


So I made this story at the request of Samyosho.

This is the chapter about what happens to Sasuke's first pets. The pets are humanoids (they have animal ears and tails). They can also change into their animal form.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings: **There is a lot of violence and shooting.

Kakashi - Husky

Iruka - Chocolate Lab

Naruto, Kyuubi, Minato, and Kushina - Fox

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how things had gotten so screwed up. It seemed like just yesterday that he had bought a mated Minato and Kushina, a pregnant Kushina. It didn't feel like her kits were born three years ago.

Everyone was happy and the kits were giggling profusely as they chased after each other. They were playing hide and seek, the three year old twin kits trying to find their parents and owner.

Naruto scrambled through the house, his chubby legs carrying him into Sasuke's room. "Sasu? Mama? Papa?" he called out as he peeked into the closet. No one was there.

The raven was hiding beneath the bed, watching small feet pad in front of his face. He reached out and tapped the foot and quickly retreated.

The toddler giggled and backed away from the bed. Naruto got onto his hands and knees, looking under the bed. The blonde had found his owner. "Sasu!"

"Hey, Naru," Sasuke greeted as he slid out. "Where's Kyuubi?" He pulled the small body into his arms and nuzzled the soft hair, his chin nudging an orange fox ear as he walked.

He shrugged. "Kyu ran off." Small fingers threaded through dark locks where ears should be. Naruto was still puzzled that Sasuke didn't have ears on his head or a tail. "I want Mama," he said suddenly.

"Alright, let's find her." Sasuke found it odd that Naruto would abruptly want his mother when he was with the raven. The boy knew he was safe.

Suddenly the sound of glass breaking and Kushina's startled scream filled the house, then a wet smack and thump.

Sasuke set the boy down and ordered him to hide and not to come out unless he or his parents came for him. He waited until he saw Naruto crawl into the air vent and placed the grate in front of him. "Stay here until I come get you. It's not safe."

"Where's the child? I want the fox with nine tails!" A man yelled at Kushina, who was pushing Kyuubi behind her. The man was pointing a gun at her. Minato was on the ground, unconscious and bleeding from a cut on his head.

The raven knew that voice. It was the man that wanted to buy Naruto two weeks ago. What was his name? He could picture him perfectly. The man had left a disgusting impression.

He was pale as snow, long grimy black hair, and a creepy smile. The man had offered him a generous amount for Sasuke's favorite kit. But the raven had refused. He had promised Kushina that she could keep her kits.

Now that man was threatening their lives. "Where the hell is he? I want him!" he snarled. He knew that child clinging to its mother's legs was not the one he wanted. The child he wanted had hair as bright as the sun.

Against his better judgment, Sasuke burst into the room. "Leave them alone!" he roared at the intruder.

The man swung the gun towards the newest occupant. "Just give me the child with blonde hair and nine tails!"

No one was going to take his pets. "You can't have him! He's not for sale." Sasuke moved farther into the room but a bullet to his shoulder and chest forced him onto his back, his head thudding painfully against the wall.

Kushina screamed, bringing the man's attention back to her unfortunately. "You can't have my precious kits. They belong with their parents and owner. You cannot have them," she spat at him.

"I can have anything I want," he growled as he made his way towards her. This bitch would help him get a hold of the blonde haired kit.

He lashed out, catching Kushina by the throat and began to cut off her air supply. "Call for your child. Do it or I kill this little one," the man sneered as he waved his gun nonchalantly in Kyuubi's direction.

Kyuubi hid further behind his mother and cried softly. This man was scaring him and Mama, he could feel the fear from her.

She couldn't choose between her sons and she couldn't bear to watch one be killed. "N-Naruto…" she called out, "don't come out!"

Said child pushed the grate out and scrambled out. He knew he was supposed to wait but his mother was calling him but he paused as the last part hit his ears. Naruto crawled back into his hiding place. He would do as his mother said.

"Bitch, that'll cost you." He pressed the barrel of the gun to the child's chest. But just before he could pull the trigger Sasuke grabbed his arm and yanked.

Sasuke couldn't let anyone die, especially Kyuubi. His life had just started and it wasn't going to end yet. "Leave him out of this. He is no threat to you." The raven reached for the child.

"No! He stays here. His mother needs to coax his brother out here. So until she does that, he stays!" The man yelled before slamming the butt of his gun against Sasuke's forehead, knocking him down and out.

While his back was turned, Kushina slid along the wall, trying to get into the bathroom. But before they made it, he turned around and shot a round right next to Kushina's head.

"Get back over here or I won't miss this time," he threatened. The man grabbed Kyuubi's arm and yanked him away from his mother. "Call for your other child now or I will blow this one's brains out." The raven shoved the gun muzzle into the boy's temple roughly.

"N-Naruto," she cried softly. "Why do you want him so bad? What good would owning a child do?"

"He is rare. He has nine tails, the most tails I've ever seen. His blonde hair makes him attractive, more attractive than this little one. I want him. I'll pay you handsomely."

"As if I would accept your money! He's my child! I will not give him to you!" She screamed as she lunged at him, pinning the man to the floor.

There was a loud bang and then Kushina went limp. It was eerily silent except for Kyuubi's now frantic sobs. His mother's blood began to soak his clothes and coppery hair.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" Kyuubi screeched as he clung to his mother's arm. "Mama wake up!"

The man kicked the woman off of him. "Shut the fuck up, you little shit." He whipped his arm back and slammed the gun across Kyuubi's face, permanently quieting him.

He stood up, shoving the corpses as far away as possible. The raven nudged the blonde man with his foot as he walked by. He was dead too. The man looked at the raven and deduced that he was dead.

Cautiously, he made his way through the house. There was no sighting of the child but there was evidence that he still lived in the house. There were two colored plastic cups filled with milk and two plates with chicken nuggets on them.

"Naruto," he called out calmly. There was no response or even a noise. This was odd. "Naruto, come on out. It's safe." A small sound came from down the hall making the man smile.

The child was tired of sitting in the air vent. He wanted to play with his family and fall asleep in his father's lap. Naruto pushed the cover away once more but stayed inside the duct. Where was Sasuke or his mother and father? Someone was calling him but not anyone he knew.

They had heard the soft popping noises and thought that maybe Naruto and Kyuubi had found the cap guns again. But something didn't sit right with Kakashi. He sat up, removing his head from his lover's lap.

"Kashi, something the matter?" Iruka looked concernedly at the other male, his brown lab ears drawn down. "Kakashi, what is it?" he reiterated when he didn't answer him.

Instead of answering, Kakashi stood up and grabbed his handgun from the nightstand. "I can't shake this, Iruka. I need to check the house out." His stark white Husky ears twitching anxiously.

"I'll go with you." The younger man followed his lover out the door like a puppy. "Someone has to take care of you," he teased as he snatched his own gun off the counter. They made their way across the lawn to the main house.

The intruder had found the room the small child had hid himself in. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," he cooed.

The man's voice was creepy, scaring the child further. Naruto scurried as far away from the opening as possible and morphed into his fox form to appear smaller. Where were the adults?

Sasuke groaned as he rolled to his side. His body ached and his shirt stuck to him uncomfortably. The raven crawled slowly, afraid to make any noise. He didn't know how long he had been out or if the man had left yet. That meant Naruto was in danger.

He quickly got to his feet and rounded a corner before running into Iruka. Sasuke fell on his ass and stared dumbly up at the other man for a moment. "Where is he?"

"Who, Sasuke-sama? Is there an intruder?" The brunette raffled off as he helped his owner up, finally noticing the blood caked on the man. "We haven't seen anyone yet." Iruka began to inspect the wounds.

His heart dropped and shattered at the thought of Naruto being taken away. "That son-of-a-bitch!" he growled. Sasuke went to run to his room, the last place he had seen the blonde, only to have Iruka's hold keep him in place.

"You are hurt and bleeding profusely, Sasuke-sama. You are in no condition to be going anywhere but the hospital."

"Naruto is in my room. He's after him." Sasuke tried to move again but gun fire froze him to the spot. Did that man just kill Naruto? He broke into a run to his room, Iruka close behind him.

It didn't take long for him to find where the child was hiding. The only problem now was that he couldn't reach him. The boy had snapped his small maw and broke through the skin on the man's hand, enraging him even more. "Get the fuck over here," he growled.

Naruto scrambled against the back of the vent. This man was terrifying and he wanted his mother.

Instead of just grabbing blindly at the child, he reached directly for one of his tails. Finally catching one, the man yanked and successfully pulled the kit out. "You little bitch, I could kill you right now. Now behave."

The fox squirmed upside down, biting and scratching at the offending hand around his tail.

"Put him down, you bastard," Kakashi said as he pressed the muzzle of his gun to the back of the intruder's head. "I said put him down." It was hard for him not to put a bullet through his head right at that moment.

"Or what? You'll blow my brains out? You think I care if I die?" The man turned his head to look straight at the barrel of the gun.

That threw Kakashi for a moment. He couldn't let anything happen to Naruto or anyone else. It was his job to protect this house and all it's members. Before the man could get the upper hand in his shock, he pulled the trigger quickly. "You sick, sick bastard."

The small fox scurried out from the man's loose grip and between Kakashi's legs. He stared at the bloody corpse in front of him before Kakashi picked him up and cradled him.

Sasuke froze at the doorway, taking in the scene. The man, Orochimaru he remembered, lay dead on his bedroom floor. Naruto was safe in Kakashi's arms, human face buried in the man's shoulder.

Iruka was on the phone with the police, giving them all the information they needed. His voice brought Naruto's attention to him, then to Sasuke.

He immediately reached for his owner and watched as the raven fell to the floor completely passed out. Naruto screamed and flailed as Iruka begged for the ambulance to hurry.

=^.^=

Sasuke woke up to Kakashi's insistent pacing by the end of the bed. "Naruto? Where's Naruto?" he asked as he tried to sit up.

"Sasuke-sama, please don't move." Kakashi ran to his owner's side and put a hand on his uninjured shoulder. "You'll hurt yourself and Iruka will hurt me because I didn't stop you."

"Where is Naruto? I-Is he safe? Did Orochimaru hurt him?" Sasuke asked while clutching the other man's wrist, trying to pry it off him.

Kakashi was glad that Iruka had gone with Naruto while the nurse attended to him. Sasuke had a one track mind and Kakashi could deal with him better than with Naruto. Especially with what had happened this afternoon, the child was sure to be crying and uncooperative. All the older man had to do was push the nurse button if he could not deal with his owner.

"He's right here, Sasuke-sama. Tsunade-san wanted to look him over and her assistant asked him a couple questions," Iruka said as he walked in with a sleeping child.

Naruto was cradled in the crook of Iruka's arm, his tails draping over the arm. One tail had a bald spot on it. His fingers clung loosely to the brunette's shirt. Tears were caught in his long eyelashes.

"He got upset when Tsunade-san tried to look at his tail. And to make matters worse, Kakashi let it slip that you were injured right in front of Naruto. He begged to see you but you weren't awake. He fell asleep about a half an hour ago." Iruka gently ran his fingers through the blonde locks, making Naruto sigh contently.

A soft knock on the door made everyone quiet. A small, mousy nurse bustled in. "Sasuke-sama, how do you feel?" she asked as she looked over the machines. "Are you in any pain?"

The man shook his head, it was the truth. The morphine worked well. "Is there a phone that I could use? I need to call my brother."

"Yes, the phone is to your right. Do you want me to bring in a cot for the little one?" She had spotted the small fox when she had walked in.

"No, he can sleep with me." Sasuke lifted his arm without the sling towards Iruka. He knew Naruto was a sound sleeper and would sleep no matter where he was placed. Sasuke just needed to know and feel that he was okay.

The nurse quietly left the room, receiving a small thank you from Kakashi as she passed.

Iruka slowly lowered the toddler onto the bed next to his owner. "Shizune-san said that he might be traumatized and not to touch his tail. He has no other injuries."

Small fingers caught in the raven's gown as Naruto curled into Sasuke's side. "He'll be just fine. He's a strong one," the raven said as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist.

"Sasuke-sama, would you like me to call your brother? You don't want to accidentally wake up Naruto-kun," Kakashi offered. In reality, he just wanted some air, anything to get his mind off of seeing Naruto being held captive and the blood soaring through the air when the bullet passed through the man's head.

"Yes, thank you. Tell him what happened and that we are okay. And if he's not busy, if he could come here."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama. Do you want me to get you anything while I am out? Lunch or a light snack?" Kakashi needed things to do.

"No, nothing yet, Kakashi. I feel somewhat queasy from the morphine." His hand rested comfortingly on his stomach. "But thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome, Sasuke-sama. Please feel better soon." He knew that he would be gone for at least an hour. The man nodded and kissed Iruka before he went into the hallway.

The brunette understood what his lover was going through and he couldn't let Kakashi go through it alone. "May I go with him, Sasuke-sama? I know he is upset by this afternoon."

"Of course, Iruka. Whatever you feel is necessary. Watch after him and make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Sasuke smiled half-heartedly, trying to be comforting.

"Thank you very much, Sasuke-sama." Iruka gently patted his owner's hand and smoothed Naruto's hair. "Be strong, Naruto," he whispered before he left the room.

=^.^=

Naruto was awake but he didn't open his eyes yet. He felt safe and comforted by the familiar sent of his owner and low murmur of Iruka and Kakashi's voices, along with Itachi's calm bass, so much like Sasuke's.

Sasuke continued to pet the boy's hair. He knew Naruto was awake but didn't rush him to say hello to everyone.

"What are you going to do about the house, Otouto? You can't live there, not with all that _blood_." Itachi knew his brother would have to do something, he just didn't know what. The police were prowling around the entire premises; picking through their drawers, making assumptions about what had happened, and conferring with each other.

"I-I was planning on bulldozing the entire house and rebuilding another one. Build it just the way I want. I was thinking that we could rebuild your place, Iruka, Kakashi."

The two men looked at each other then back at Sasuke. "Let's just take this one step at a time. We don't need a nicer or better place to stay until you and Naruto are settled in and are stable," Iruka protested. "Plus, we like our little place."

The younger raven just nodded. He would give them what they wanted and if they didn't want a new place, then fine.

"Where will you stay? You could come live with me," Itachi offered. "I know it'll be a bit of a drive to your job but I could watch Naruto for you."

"Thank you, Nii-san, but I was thinking of staying with Iruka and Kakashi. Their house is on the same lot as mine. And it's a normal place for Naruto to be. It's comfortable place, it's not new to him." Sasuke was planning on talking more fully with Iruka about staying with them but now seemed a good a time as any.

"That should help if he is traumatized. Being around people he knows and is comfortable with. Does he not like me?" Itachi asked, sounding almost hurt.

Hearing that tone, made Naruto sit up. "I love you, Itachi." He crawled over Sasuke carefully and climbed into his "uncle's" lap. Itachi and Sasuke were practically family and Naruto looked at him as his adopted uncle. "I love you, Itachi," he said again before kissing the man's cheek.

"It's been too long, Kitsune." It had been at least three months since he had last seen his nephew. "Do you want to go for a walk, Naru, and get some ice cream?" the raven asked, understanding his brother's need for talking to his pets alone.

"Really? Sasu, can I really get some ice cream?" his hopeful voice sounded wonderful in this drab situation.

"Yes, Naru." A small smile graced Sasuke's lips as he watched Naruto glow with giddiness. "Don't spoil him too much, Nii-san."

=^.^=

Iruka held Naruto as they walked to his house. The brunette rested his hand on the back of the boy's head, trying to keep his view of the police men limited. "We still have to give our statements to the commanding officer. I'll go first." He turned around to face his lover. "Kashi, take him into the house."

Naruto really wanted Sasuke and made a motion but Kakashi told him no. Sasuke couldn't hold him properly with one arm in a sling. "Where's Mama?" he asked finally, making Kakashi stiffen.

Sasuke waited until they got into the house and sat down before he knelt in front of Naruto on the couch. "Naru," he started slowly. "I need to tell you that Mama, Papa, and Kyuubi are in a better place. They went to heaven."

The toddler looked at his owner before he finally started to cry. "Mama and Papa went to heaven? They don't hurt anymore?" Sasuke had explained what had happened to him and that it hurt. He was glad his family had died instead of being in pain. It made him want to cry just to see Sasuke with arm in a sling.

"No, Naru, they don't hurt anymore. They are safe and no one can hurt them." One day Sasuke could tell him exactly what had happened to his family but not now. "You know he can't hurt you anymore. He died too."

"I-I saw him bleeding from his head. Kashi did that to him. Does he do that all the time?" Naruto wasn't afraid of the man. He had protected him.

"No, no. He only does that to mean people. Kakashi is here to protect us, you. Don't be afraid of him, Naruto. He cares about you." Sasuke gently wiped away the small tears falling rapidly from his bright blue eyes. "Naruto, stop crying please."

"It hurts," he whimpered. "Right here," he said, jabbing his chubby finger into his chest.

"I know, Naru, I know. My heart hurts too. Your mom and dad were very special to me." Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the child's cheek. "You're parents loved you so very much. I have never seen parents like yours. They cared about you and Kyuubi so much."

"Why did they go?" Naruto asked while scrubbing his eyes harshly with his fists. "Why did they leave me?"

"They were protecting you and Kyuubi. They didn't want to leave either of you. You're mother was so strong, she protected you as long as she could. She's the reason why Kakashi had enough time to find you. And why you are here with me and not him." The raven lifted the toddler up. "That's enough of that. I think it's time for a nap. Do you want me to sleep with you?"

The boy nodded against his owner's neck as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "What about Kyuubi?"

"I'll tell you when you're older, Naruto. For now, go to sleep," he said as he placed Naruto on the guest bed. "I love you, Naru."

"I love you, too, Sasu." Naruto laid down as Sasuke climbed onto the bed and pulled a blanket around them. "I love Mama, Papa, and Kyuubi," he whispered.

Sasuke's heart clenched at the toddler's words. He couldn't have stopped this no matter what. He couldn't have stopped Naruto's pain or even his own. He couldn't have helped any of it and he felt it was his fault.

Silent tears fell from his eyes as he tried to sleep. Why did Minato and Kushina have to die? He would have given himself if it would've stopped this. But it wouldn't have done a thing; it would probably gotten him killed and worsen Naruto's situation.

He couldn't have helped or saved the Uzumaki. But self-pity and moping wasn't going to help Naruto. And that is who he should be focusing on.

* * *

REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE! FEEDBACK ON THIS STORY IS MUCH APPRECIATED!


End file.
